Pain
by Vanished Snowflake
Summary: Nobody cared. One-shot.


**Hi there. This is part of my collection of one-shots titled "Everything". I just decided to post it separately for the fun of it. If you already read "Everything", it's up to you if you want to review this one but if you do, THANKS! **

He was only ten. Did the Fates not know that?

His life used to be so blissful, so free of worry, so free of pain. Smiles took no effort while happiness was actually a part of him. He basked in wonderful sunshine, the darker, colder parts of this human existence hidden away from his eyes, mind and heart. He only had a sister but he was contented with that. She meant the world to him and although she was a slight bit overprotective, that meant she loved him even more, didn't it? Didn't it? He believed that and lived with cheerfulness in his heart. Life was bliss.

Of course, things change. The Fates are cruel.

Everything switched around and life took sharp turns, threatening to knock him off stable mental cliffs into pits of uncontrollable rage and pain. Every single important thing in his life just started crashing down, large pieces fell and crumbled. It all happened so fast. His life was in ruins before his first tear could embrace the cold ground.

She abandoned him. To her, he was just a piece of extra responsibility, an extra load...So she took the chance and kicked her own brother out of her life. He was just a heap of trash from her mortal past that she would visit, if she felt like it, once in a cold blue moon. He was nothing to her. All that love had been a lie, all that care had been a stupid act. He meant nothing to her. He was nothing. Nothing...He hid his rage and pain and sadness under a thin mask which threatened to crack whenever he saw her laughing with the hunters...laughing...ha...It would be a long time before he could do that again. For now, his grief stripped him of the power to just smile.

He lost her. Forever. And he never got to say goodbye to her. She never said goodbye to him. First, she abandoned him for selfish wants, caring not of the pain it caused him. Now, she left him to never, never see him again. She was everything to him, even if he wasn't anything to her. Tears streaked down his pale cheeks though refusing to take any pain away with them. So what if boys didn't cry? He was ten and he lost the most important thing in his messed up life...twice. He curled up into a ball and let out the emotions he had taken great effort to hold in. It nearly consumed him.

He became an outcast. Others shunned him because of his parentage and he considered hating his father. Now, he really had lost everything. No family, no friends, no possibility of ever making new ones. All that he was left with were the dead. Tormented souls, wailing spirits...this was his replacement for friends? This was his new company? Yes...these creatures were the only ones who accepted him and respected him...though that was out of fear he would blast their souls to Tartarus like his crazy dad would. Oh yes, that was the pathetic option he was left with. Any remaining happiness was replaced by a constant surge of pain. Everything was escaping from his weak grasp and instead of emptiness, it left him with holes in his heart. Soon, there would be nothing left.

He was as useless a piece of junk as that dreaded figurine that cost Bianca's life. He was a son of Hades but it made no difference if he couldn't summon his sister's spirit. She was avoiding him, he knew it but refused to believe this piece of truth. More hurt was the last thing he needed, even if hurt was all he had left. She left him for the hunters, she left him for the dead...but he still loved her and he always would. He couldn't leave her, even if every fruitless attempt to bring her back pierced his being with more pain. Pain, more pain, it was an endless repetition. Whatever happened to him just added more and more pain into his dark life. On the outside, he was a kid. Inside, he was an old man strickened with grief, every inch of his useless body engulfed in hurt. He had lost everything that mattered. Every screwed up little thing in his screwed up little life.

He was only ten. The Fates didn't care. No one did.

**Ooh. Angst. Lots of it. I pity Nico. He used to be such a cheerful kid...**


End file.
